Almost Lover
by pandora's-lunchbox
Summary: ‘You’ve got two freaking hearts. What the hell?’ RC/10th Doctor 30yrs post B/D


**hey! :) this is a twilight/doctor who crossover story, which takes place about 30 years after breaking dawn, so Renesmee is physically 17. This is a bit strange, it just came to me one day. Please do review, even if it is just to tell me how bad I am at writing, thanks! :D**

**10th Doctor/ Renesmee C.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – In which they meet_

Renesmee Cullen was bored.

Not the kind of I-have-nothing-to-do bored, but the my-life-is-pointless-and-dull bored. Everything was so perfect! Perfect family, perfect husband, perfect looks; it got a little old after 30 years.  
That was how she ended up in this back-street bar, sipping cocktails all night and pulling all the random guys she could (which was a lot.)

She wasn't a whore; she was just bored and sick of it all.

As she downed her 10th (11th?) drink, she heard someone approach. Just another sick old man looking for some late-night excitement, she thought.  
But, no. This one, he was different. He was too god damn _cheerful_ for this place. He possessed the biggest smile, and seemed as pleased as, well, anything she'd ever seen, ever. He held the self-sure confidence of a superstar, but had the eager joy on his face of a child.

She frowned. Who is he?

Then she heard something that made her face drop into a gasp.

Two beating hearts in one body.

* * *

'Something the matter?' He grinned. Now, why was she staring like that?

She didn't reply. What was with her?

'Hello?' She was very beautiful, with her large brown eyes, pouting lips and the oddest shade of bronze curls. Still, she looked far too young to be out here on her own at 2.a.m.

'Do you mind telling me the date? And, erm, possibly where we are?' He really did not have a clue, which was strange. He couldn't for the very-long-life of him remember where the mallet was to fix the TARDIS's controls.

She smirked, a cynical smile that betrayed far too much knowledge and worldliness for her age, which he guessed was about 17.

'It's 21st December, 2009. And you're in Port Angeles, W.A.' Her voice sounded just like ringing bells; clichéd, he knew, but very true.

'Oh. Great, it's nearly Christmas!' He grinned again; who didn't love Christmas?!

She laughed again, harshly. 'Sorry, do you mind telling me who and _what_ the fuck you are?' She spat out. That made a change – no human has ever asked him that before.

'Oh.' He was slightly confused. How did she know what he was?

She shot him a glare.

'You've got two freaking hearts. What the hell?'

* * *

'Ah, well, here's the thing…'

This was starting to creep her out. He's not human, not a vampire, and definitely not a werewolf; she thanked her few lucky stars for_ that_.  
'I'm a Time Lord. I travel across galaxies, through time, and I'm a lot older than I look.'

She frowned. 'Yeah, right.'

His shook his head in disbelief. 'No-one ever doubts that.'  
'I bet no-one you've met is quite like me.'  
He smiled. 'Everyone's unique.'  
She rose an eyebrow. 'You don't know what I am. I'm not some stupid human, you know, I'm-'

She wouldn't say anymore, like she was suddenly afraid one word, whatever she was about to say could do harm, and it puzzled him immensely.

'Look, nothing can shock me,' He beamed 'I've seen more creatures and worlds than you can imagine.'  
'But you haven't seen mine' She murmured.

She then held out her dainty hands and placed it on his forearm, grimacing.

Countless images, as vivid as any of his dreams, flooded his mind as he smiled in amazement.  
Pictures of wolves, tanned natives, statuesque pale figures and… sparkly people? filled his brain, as he tried to make sense of what and who she was.

'Whoa!' He loved this, she could tell.

'So, yeah. That's basically who I am.' She smiled, and he could sense she seemed more comfortable now, more at ease; for that, he was glad.

They talked for a while, only stopping to drink (him) or crack up at the other's stories (her). She explained how his age wasn't the only one that lied and how she hated gravity how it is. They had the place to themselves for the time, people were asleep now. Eventually, they fell into silence, the comfortable silence you only get when you truly do feel you trust the other person.

'Come with me.' He stated. It wasn't really a question. 'Travel with me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.' That signature smile graced his lips once more, as she couldn't say no.  
'Of course.' This was her one chance, to escape this life she never wanted.

So she took his hand and together they walked out of the sleazy bar, along the street and into a blue box; now, she was free.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading! :)**

**I'm not** **expecting many reviews, but if you could, that would be awesome! I am planning on continuing this, but feel free to tell me not too!**

**Thanks again. :)**


End file.
